Tu amistad o tu amor?
by DuLzUrA
Summary: Soy pesima para los summarys, asi que solo les digo que no es un P & T en un Trunks y ¿?, mejor lean la historia para que se enteren sii, dejen reviews please.... BYE


Ola como están bueno acá les dejo un fic de uno de mis animes favoritos, como dice mi perfil Dragon ball Z es uno de mis animes favoritos, es unos de los que mas me obsesiona (¬¬ no piensen mal), bueno el punto es que me encanta y quiero escribirle a ustedes sobre el. Espero que les guste, como siempre creo que el primer capitulo será corto, pero con el tiempo se irán alargando.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**De una pequeña semilla, salió una hermosa flor**

Era una mañana común y corriente, todo era la misma rutina. Algunos se iban a estudiar y otros a trabajar y otros a entrenar?. Bueno eso hacían los que no trabajaban y paraban todo el día en casa (caso Goku y Vegeta). Como ya estaba amaneciendo los rayos solares estaban cruzando la habitación de una muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años.

Era una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, y si se levantaba le llegaban aproximadamente a los hombros. Era una chica de piel blanca, que se encontraba sonriendo mientras dormía, cosa que sorprendía al invasor en su recamara.

El invasor se sorprendió al ver esas muecas en la cara de su hermana en especial mientras ella dormía. El invasor se quedo viendo por un momento a su hermana ya que cuando dormía parecía un ángel, pero cuando se despertaba, de andel no tenia ni la mirada, dio un suspiro y se acerco a la cama de su hermanita, o mas bien hermana porque ya no era la misma niña pequeña a la que el podía cargar con una mano, o a la que tenia que cambiar por ordenes de su madre, ya era toda una mujer.

Keiko...keiko... levántate – dijo Goten el hermano mayor de Keiko que tenia aproximadamente 21 años y también hermano menor de Gohan – vamos.. ya despiértate – dijo mientras hacia unos pequeños movimientos al cuerpo de su hermana.

mmm... que sucede? – dijo soñolienta la menor de los Son – que horas son – dijo mientras habría esos grandes ojos negros

tienes que levantarte - dijo con un tono mas autoritario (tipico del hermano mayor), mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – mamá me dijo que te pasara la voz – enfatizo Goten

si ya voy – dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba – me voy a bañar en un momento bajo – dijo la chica que ya llevaba su toalla y shampoo para bañarse.

No te demores!!! – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

La muchacha se encontraba en una refrescante ducha, mientras sentía como su piel reaccionaba al agua caliente. Pero toda esa relajación se fue cuando un rostro apareció en su cabeza.

Era el rostro del chico mas lindo del mundo (para ella y para mi jeje n.n), el chico que se apareció en su mente era Trunks Brief, el encargado de la Corporation Cápsula, el hermano de su mejor amiga, y el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Para sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza saca el agua caliente y se hecha agua fría que la hizo temblar de lo helada que estaba, pero la hizo olvidar de su otro gran temblor (por así decirlo). La muchacha se alisto y se preparo para bajar, se había puesto un pantalón a la cadera, un polo negro que hacia resaltar su muy buen formado cuerpo y también su cabello, se veía muy linda hoy.

Al momento de bajar, su hermano la quedo mirando, como diciendo _y esa ropa?_, _anda y cámbiate, así no sales. _Típicas palabras del hermano celoso y protector. Que creía que ella todavía era una niña, algo que ella negaba completamente.

ola princesa como amaneciste – dijo Goku con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que Keiko por ser su única hija (mujer claro esta) la engreía mucho y cuidaba igual, pero también cuando debía ser un padre serio lo era. (podrían creer esa face en la vida de Goku).

buenos días papá – dijo keiko mientras se acercaba a su padre para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla – bueno días madre – dijo mientras se acerco a su madre que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y su padre, para darle un beso.

Y que no saludas al hermano que te quiere mucho – dijo en un tono algo sarcástico Goten.

Así donde esta que no lo veo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a veces le gustaba molestar a su hermano.

Jajaja que chistosa – le contesto con ironía

Obvio que es broma tontito – se acerco y abrazo a su hermano por el cuello.

Si claro, oye mejor vamos que vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Goten haciendo que su hermana quedara extrañada.

Pero es muy temprano y además no tome desayuno – dijo soltándose de su hermano

Lo que pasa es que ahora debo salir mas temprano porque me tengo que ver con Trunks es algo importante – dijo mirando a Keiko.

A..ahh Trunks – dijo tragando saliva ya que cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre su imagen se le venia a la cabeza.

Si porque ay algún problema – dijo mirando la cara que puso su hermana.

No para nada – dijo un poco mas tranquila, no quería dar a relucir lo obvio que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano.

**Ola a todos como están, **

**Espero que bien bueno les**

**Dejo el primer capitulo algo**

**Corto pero les prometo que los **

**Demás se irán alargando, enserio**

**Bueno bye nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**Semana XAU**


End file.
